


Initiative

by enblackink



Series: Definitions [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enblackink/pseuds/enblackink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>02. Detailing the progression of Chouji and Shikamaru's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is property of one, Kishimoto Masashi. Characters borrowed only as the demons dictate.
> 
> Note 1: Sequel to [Perception](http://archiveofourown.org/works/373436).
> 
> Note 2: Even though the events herein take place at some point in the 'Fall' timeline, you don't need to read 'The Fall of Icarus' to understand or enjoy.
> 
> P: 03.14.2011

There were many things Nara Shikamaru just would not do; Akimichi Chouji acknowledged this personality quirk in his friend as an indisputable fact of life on a daily basis. 

The sun was hot, the day humid without being unbearable, and the clouds plentiful in the blue sky overhead. Chouji and Shikamaru had chosen a tree that offered shade and an unobstructed view of the sky. It had been a while since they’d been able to laze. Konoha wasn’t the safe place it had been in their younger years. There were invading countries and missing-nins threatening their peace. There were talks of alliances, and war, and retrieving deserters that would or would not be a worthless effort. Naruto had left and it had felt like he’d taken a portion of the light in the world with him. And when he returned no one would be happier than Hyuuga Neji. Probably. But through all that, Shikamaru had remained himself. And there were things he just would not do. 

When Shikamaru had made chuunin months ago, Chouji had been proud of his friend for parading his brilliance for everyone to see what he got to everyday. It had been a rare display; shougi with live pieces and deadly consequences. Chouji had been happy then and committed to not be the proverbial weight dragging down such genius. That kind of thinking had nearly gotten him killed, but he was recovered from that battle now and resolved to become even stronger. 

They had trained most of the afternoon with Ino and Azuma. Shikamaru was lazy, yes, but he took his job seriously when it came to ensuring team safety through fitness and skill. It didn’t matter how smart he was if his team couldn’t pull off the plan, Shikamaru had said once, and Chouji had been proud of him all over again. 

This was the boy worthy of the last potato chip. 

This was the boy Chouji wanted more than food. 

But even knowing that, it had been a while since Chouji had offered, a while since Shikamaru had accepted, and yet, not much had changed between them. 

Shikamaru shifted his head, a minor adjustment to its position on Chouji’s thigh. Shikamaru had once claimed Chouji was the ideal pillow; soft yet supportive. At that time, Chouji had eaten another chip and thought Shikamaru had a fetish. He didn’t think the genius had figured out that putting on weight was actually hard for Chouji since adolescence. He was constantly eating to make up for a hyperactive metabolism which didn’t bode well in conjunction with Akimichi Clan jutsu. Still, he was glad Shikamaru’s preferences worked in his favor; had gotten him a glimpse of the inner workings of Shikamaru’s complex mind. 

Nara Shikamara would always be himself. 

Lazy. 

And if Akimichi Chouji wanted more from his best friend then he would have to put in more effort. 

“Shikamaru?” Chouji began. 

“Hmm?” 

Left hand supporting Shikamaru’s head, right doubling in size to move Shikamaru’s legs, Akimichi Chouji maneuvered Shikamaru’s pliant body in to a straddling position over his lap. 

“What’s this all of a sudden?” Chouji was asked, but there was no annoyance in Shikamaru’s voice and he’d extended hands to Chouji’s chest for balance. 

Encouraged, Chouji placed his large hands to Shikamaru’s waist. 

The hands on his chest moved upward to cup the swirls on his round cheeks. 

“It’s really not that sudden,” Chouji pointed out. 

“True,” Shikamaru agreed. 

And Chouji was certain that only because Shikamaru was already in position — with almost no effort on his part — that he leaned forward and kissed him. 

It was over too soon, but Chouji wasn’t going to complain. Shikamaru flashed him a self satisfied grin, then rearranged himself more comfortably on Chouji’s lap, content to watch the clouds with his hair tickling Chouji’s neck and his ear listening to Chouji’s heartbeat. Chouji smiled and gazed up at the sky. 

There were many things Nara Shikamaru would not do if the opportunity didn’t present itself. 

Akimichi Chouji was determined to take the initiative more often. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart: [Initiative](http://enblackink.deviantart.com/#/d3gzk6a).


End file.
